


Moments Like These

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Moments like these were rare. It was in moments like these where the both of you could forget about the war and the pain that it brought. In moments like these, you thought you really got to see the man who you loved for who he was; not just a number, but a living, breathing, feeling person.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> all the clones deserve to be soft  
> can be read as a sequel to Lacy, Racy

A warm hand caressed your thigh and warm lips trailed kisses along the back of your neck. You sighed, reaching behind your head to tangle your fingers in Wolffe’s hair.

“Can't sleep?” you asked, shifting back more to press yourself against his chest.

“Don’t want to,” he mumbled, nosing deeper into your hair.

You smiled. Wolffe wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you even closer to his chest. You laid there for a while, soaking in Wolffe’s warmth while playing with his soft curls. Moments like these were rare. It was in moments like these where the both of you could forget about the war and the pain that it brought. In moments like these, you thought you really got to see the man who you loved for who he was; not just a number, but a living, breathing, _feeling_ person.

You twisted around in Wolffe’s grip and cradled his face in your hands. He raised an eyebrow at you, but didn’t say anything. Your thumbs traced along his cheekbones as you leaned up to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, one not worried about developing into anything deeper. This kiss was just worried about being in this moment, about the feeling of Wolffe’s soft lips moving gently against yours, about the place in your heart where he already lived growing with each quiet touch.

Your lips trailed up his nose, lingering on the crux of his brow, smoothing it out. Your thumbs traced over his brow line and down his cheeks again as you kissed both of his closed eyelids. Carefully, your fingertips glanced over his scar. The puckered flesh stood out against your lips as you followed the trail of your fingers.

“What are you doing?” Wolffe mumbled into your neck.

You shifted up further so you could wrap your arms around his head and bring it against your chest. “Loving you,” you replied, kissing the top of his head. You felt his lips curl up in a smile and kiss your sternum.

You carded your fingers through his hair, your other hand rubbing small circles on his shoulder. Wolffe wrapped his arms around your chest, holding onto you as if you would disappear. You sighed softly and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re my baby,” you said, pressing another kiss to his hair.

Wolffe snorted. “I'm taller than you,” came his reply from your chest.

“No!” you whined, smothering his temple and forehead in kisses. “My baby!”

He didn’t retort that time, just opting to kiss your sternum again. You ran your fingernails lightly against his scalp and down his neck. You could feel his body relaxing under your careful touches. Soon, your ears were met with the soft, gentle snores of your sleeping commander. You smiled and kissed his temple, snuggling closer to him and settling down for bed.

You prayed to whatever being out there that you would have many more moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave a kudos!!! if you want to see more, leave a comment or hmu on my tumblr (catsnkooks)!!!


End file.
